A Fight for Love
by danealue
Summary: Aragorn must go on a quest to find his true love. He goes on a journey of love, passion, and epic battle scenes


He swung his blade fast. The orc in front of him swiftly fell to the ground. Aragorn ran and jumped over its carcass. He ran to the orc that was standing to he left. He kicked the revolting orc in the chest blowing it back into the tree behind him. The orc slumped over and lay on the ground. Aragorn took his sword and spun it around. He waved it around and then he took off the head of the orc standing behind him.

As he looked around at the bodies of the many orcs that he had slain he tried to count them. He got to about twenty-two when a black arrow flew past his nose. He jumped up, drew his sword and then he ran towards the orc. He could tell that the orc was frightened by him, but it would not run away, it simply continued to shoot. The orc was frightened so that the two shots after the first were so inaccurate Aragorn knew he wouldn't have to worry about the orc hitting him.

Once he had killed the last orc he ran off weather-top and found his horse. He wiped his blade clean of the foul blood then he sheathed his sword and he jumped onto his horse. He rode on as fast as he could. He knew that there might be other parties of orcs chasing him. Soon he heard the hoof steps behind him and he knew that someone was following him, and quickly. He rode his horse to the side of the road. He jumped off it and hid it behind a bush, then he crept up to the side of a tree and he watched the road as the steps got louder.

He knew that it was only a short matter of time until his followers would overtake him. He climbed quickly and silently up the tree, so that he would be able to gain extra height. It didn't take long for the party to catch up to Aragorn, but Aragorn was ready. At first they were far enough down the straight and narrow path that he could only see the armor that they wore. He knew them, they were elvish.

This was great news. He had known many of the elves since he was much, much younger. He was a Ranger, but the elves knew more about him than he did. They told him a story of how the great king Sauron tricked the men, dwarves, and surprisingly even the elves. He was told the story of the ring and the evil of them. They told him how Isildur betrayed all of the realms of the living by stealing the ring and keeping it for himself. Elrond told him that he was Isildur's heir.

Ever since then he has had a higher standing among them. He stayed and Rivendell with them and eventually he learned that he was part elvish as well. Not much, but enough. He spent many long days in Rivendell, he would of course eventually leave, and he had things that had to be done. But, he spent most of his time in Rivendell. After a few years he came to know Arwen, daughter of Elrond. He immediately fell in love with him, then and there. They saw each other every day that he was in Rivendell. For Aragorn he even saw her at night in his dreams.

But, that time has been awhile. Now he finds himself standing in a tree with these very same elves. They were getting closer and closer. Now he could see their faces, he noticed his old friend Galidor who was leading the group of elves. He sat proudly on his horse. Aragorn smiled at a thought. He climbed out of the tree and walked into the center of the road.

"Halt!"

"Who are you, sir?"

"I am your worst nightmare!" Aragorn jumped up and pulled out his blade, careful to not hit Galidor with the edge. He knocked him off his horse and there they fought. Galidor had not recognized him, because the last time they saw each other Aragorn was quite clean shaven. Galidor was an excellent fighter, but Aragorn knew he could defeat him. They had both sparred many times before.

"You fight well… for an elf" Aragorn told him.

"You fight just as well. There has only been one man who is capable of doing what you have just done, and only one man who carries that sword. Tell me, then, what has brought such a warrior into our midst?"

"I was chased by a pack of orcs."

"I assume they lost? Are you heading towards Rivendell?" Aragorn shook his head in reply, "What brings you back to Rivendell at this time."

"I have come to seen my love, Arwen. Would you happen to know any news about how she is doing?"

"No we have not been to Rivendell in many months."

"Then we will just have to wait until we arrive there to find out what is going to happen."

They all got back onto their horses. They rode fast until they got to the Ford. Once they arrived there they rode fast to see the great city of Rivendell. As night wore on they finally made it into the great city. Aragorn told them all farewell and went to find Elrond Halfelven.

Once he found Elrond he bowed and greeted him.

"Greetings, Aragorn, son of Arathorn"

"Greetings Elrond Halfelven"

"Why have you come?"

"I have come to see your daughter, Arwen, queen of beauty"

"You have not heard"

"I have not heard what?"

"Arwen, she has gone missing. Once she went out of the city and went to get out and smell the air and she disappeared. I have not seen her. Rumor has it that she been kidnapped. I have sent out all of my troops to find her. Everyone has been searching for her. I am terribly sorry." And with that Elrond left and Aragorn went to his room.

Aragorn barely slept that night. He could do nothing but thing about Arwen and how she had been kidnapped. It did not take him long to decide that he would find out everything he could and go and save her. He knew that he would have a perilous journey ahead of him. There were not many forces in the entire world that could take out the beautiful Arwen Evenstar.

The world seemed to change when he found out that she had been kidnapped. He never thought that, that would ever happen to her. He had always thought she was safe inside of Rivendell, but he supposed that she had left Rivendell when she had been kidnapped. After all the time she had known her he learned how strong and independent. It took him a few hours to fall asleep before he finally fell asleep. It was not a peaceful sleep though.

He looked up and found that Arwen was actually standing next to him. He was still lying in bed so he got up and got dressed. He went to Arwen and he held her in his arms. He kissed her and he went with her to her gardens where they usually went to be alone and together. It was a little outside of the town and nobody usually visited it because only a few people knew of its existence.

They sat there in the garden for a while. They just held each other and talked about random stuff. Then she asked him why it took him so long to get here. He told her that he had been attacked by orcs when he had passed weather-top. She looked worried for him but he assured her that he was capable of handling a couple of orcs who just wanted a couple of coin.

They talked for a bit more and then Aragon asked her if she had come here while he was gone. She told him that she barely came to the garden, but she came sometimes. He asked her if she what she had done while she was in the garden. She told him how she usually just stood in the garden and looked out at all the plants when there was no peace anywhere else and that she would often think about Aragorn.

He asked her if she noticed anything unusual, but she just shrugged and looked at the tree in the center. They named the tree Amourtril, meaning Tree of Our Love. Aragorn once told her that the tree was a symbol of their undying love. That that tree meant that they would always love each other through all seasons. Through good times and bad ones and that no matter what they would always love each other.

Aragorn held her tight and then they went back to the town. Once they got there they stood in his room for a while and then she said she forgot something at the garden so she kissed him and left.

Then he woke up and his beautiful dream was busted by the harsh reality that Arwen wasn't with him and that she was still being held prisoner. He cried when he thought about how much he loved her and how much he cared about her and everything they did. He was worried that she may be hurt and that he may never be able to find her and he would not ever see her again.

He decided that it would be a good idea if he went to Galidor and asked him if he knew of anyone who hated the elves or anyone who would want to kidnap Arwen.

It took him a while to find Galidor, but once he found him he asked him.

"We cannot speak here." Galidor told him.

"Then we must go to my room" Aragorn replied quietly. Then they both took a short trip until they found Aragorn's room.

"Now will you answer my question?" Aragorn asked him

"Elrond believes that there is a mighty wizard who calls himself, Hal-car. He believes that he will be able to join all kingdoms in peace."

"That seems fine, why is he a threat?"

"It would be, but he also believes that the creator sent him to rid the world of man and to create a perfect race. He plans to destroy all creatures to populate middle earth with only his race of creatures, but will let live all the creatures that will swear an oath and be loyal to him. He will kill anyone and everyone who gets in his way. We have already witnessed this with the orcs and trolls. He has captured the northern regions. He is using his minions to cause evil around the land.

"Elrond believes that that is why you were attacked. The orcs may have attacked you because you were not one of them. Elrond also fears that they have kidnapped his daughter"

"Then I must find him and save Arwen."

"It's not so simple. He will have great power and a great army of minions who will stop at nothing to stop you and destroy the planet"

"I shall find Elrond and see if he will grant me a company so that I may save his daughter."

"I shall go with you"

"Thank You. Now let's go"

They both finally reached Elrond's hall. They both went up to him and told him about their story. Then Elrond bid them farewell and they had to wait until he made his decision. They just sat and they talked about what was going on while Aragorn was in Bree and out in Middle Earth. Elrond was not quick to make up his mind. They sat there for about an hour when Elrond's servant came out and he told them that Elrond had made his decision.

When his servants came out they told Aragorn and Galidor went into Elrond's hall and they sat in a chair to await his decision. They had to wait a little longer while other people came in and sat down in their seats. Elrond told them all to settle down and to be quiet once everyone had finally made it to their seats. It took a second for him to get everyone silent, but eventually everyone got silent.

"We have much to discuss. Where should we begin?" Elrond asked everyone. There were lot responses so it sounded like a blur, but it finally settled down again. "Good, then we shall start by talking about the status of our realm." There was a lot of speaking and a lot of politics that Aragorn did not care for, so he just zoned out and waited for Elrond to finish speaking.

"Now that we have that out of the way we shall take a short break for a mid-day meal." Elrond told them as he started to stand up. Aragorn could not wait anymore, his patience was wearing thin. He could not wait to speak of what to do. The sooner he left the faster he could save Arwen and the faster he could stop Hal-car.

"What about Hal-Car and Arwen?" Aragorn shouted as he stood up. "Why don't we go and save her. I know of many who would stop at nothing to save her!"

"Calm, Son of Arathorn. There will be time later for talk, but now we must wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I have a guest who may be able to help you in your quest. He has not arrived, though I expected him earlier. He is very important so he may have other business that he needs completed." Then Elrond left the hall and went into his chamber and told his servants to alert him when his visitor arrives and to bring in

"Sir, he has arrived" Elrond's servant said. Then she bowed and left the room. Then Elrond called for a meeting in his hall. Elrond was there waiting for everyone to eat their meal and to arrive in his hall. It did not take them long for them for they were mostly elves and elves do not eat much.

Once they all came into the room and they had all sat down again, they waited for Elrond to tell them to be silent. The only difference was that this round they took only about half as much time because, this time they were ready to be silenced.

"It is time, which we talked about my daughter."

"What should we do?" Someone asked.

"We have to gather a company to find her. We must stop at nothing to find her."

"Yes. But you must not let your feelings get in the way of what we must do. We must all discuss this." He waved his hand and everyone sitting around him

"Well that sounds good. But I believe first we shall find out who would like to propose an idea on what we shall do next?"

"I think that we should find out where Hal-car is hidden and we should search where she shall go." Galidor put in,

"We believe that he had been hiding in the towers of Mordor. With many minions and tunnels allowing men to get around and allowing him to stay hidden and not have too many people above ground. He must have a place that could do mass projects but not be able to be caught. You must go to Mordor. If he is not there then I do not think that he could be anywhere in this planet."

"So we must go to Mordor and find a way to get into their dungeon and get her out of there." Aragon told him.

"Then now that that is solved we must find out who will be going with Aragorn. Is there anyone who would like to go with Sir Aragorn on his perilous journey and into great danger that may end in death… or worse?" Elrond said.

"I shall go with Aragorn." Galidor said standing up.

"Is there anyone else who would like to go with our two adventurers here?" There was a long pause until finally an elf stood up. Aragorn did not recognize him.

"I am Larwan. I was a friend of Arwen's I have been think of her every second. I will go with them"

"Yes, you may go. Is there anyone else who would like to go with these adventurers?"

"I Shall" Said a booming voice from behind everyone. Everyone turned to see a tall man with a long gray beard and a wooden staff standing in the back near the shadows where no one could have seen him.

"Ah, you have arrived here at last." Elrond smiled. "Very well, you shall go Gandalf"


End file.
